


Groomed

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [169]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: grooming cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groomed

One of the few downsides to having such a large daemon was that it was impossible to have her with you when you were stealing some quality bunk cuddle-time with your boyfriend.  
  
Nominally, Kevin was looking after Frankie, though Frankie seemed happy enough playing videogames by himself in the lounge. The thin curtain separating the lounge from the bunks did nothing to block the sounds of the game, but he smiled nonetheless when Kelsa and Miri both padded out to flop in the narrow passage between the two areas, keeping half an eye on the younger pair while still close enough to their own humans.  
  
He relaxed, closing his eyes and Mike mirrored his own daemon, curling up against Kevin's side just as Miri was curled up against Kelsa. Kevin let himself drift, content for the moment just to enjoy the time stolen just for them.  
  
Kevin felt Mike lift his head, and a moment later felt a tension he instinctively knew was coming from Kelsa – it wasn't wary, more amused, but still watchful. Kevin forced his eyes open and leaned out of the bunk a little to check.  
  
Neoma was stepping over the pair with the lightness only a cat could possess, gently placing each paw in the invisible gap between Miri and Kel. The older daemons were relaxed but watchful, letting the fuzzy kitten tip-toe over them.  
  
Mike's arm tightened around Kevin's waist as he leaned over for a better view as Neoma sniffed Miri inquisitively before trying a tentative lick against the grain of her creamy stripe. Miri made a face and a little noise of protest, but Neoma ignored her and gave her another sniff.  
  
Kevin smiled, puzzled but amused by this new behaviour. Mike leaned in until his nose brushed lightly over the curls tucked behind Kevin's ear. “Someone's curious,” he opined softly as Neoma suddenly sat back, landing squarely on Kelsa's belly.  
  
Kel growled a soft warning, but Neoma ignored her in favour of leaning in to sniff Miri's belly.  
  
Miri grumbled and swatted Neoma gently. Neoma mewled quietly, the pathetic little sound matched only by the wide-eyed stare. Miri grumbled again but subsided against the rough bus carpet. Neo took this as an invitation to lean over and lick Miri's face.  
  
That got a reaction. This time, the swipe caught Neo cleanly across the ear, and before Neo could leap clear, Miri had twisted up and pounced, rolling with the youngster until Neo was pinned under Miri's greater weight. Neo hissed and squirmed, but Miri stayed put as Kelsa tipped her big, shaggy head down towards Neo's. There was a long moment as Kelsa said something none of the humans could hear, then Neo subsided. Miri rolled off her, and Neoma sat up and grumpily began grooming herself with short, fierce swipes of her tongue, her tail twitching across the floor.  
  
Miri nudged her, her narrow little snout nosing through Neo's fluff. Neo determinely ignored her and began licking a paw.  
  
Kelsa stretched slightly then leaned over and licked a broad swipe the wrong way up the back of Neoma's neck. Kevin barely managed to stifle his giggles at the disgruntled look on Neoma's face, her fur sticking out in all directions, making her seem even more like a giant ball of fluff.  
  
But before Neo could retaliate, Miri was grooming the fur back down with quick, deft movements of her clever badger paws. Neoma relaxed under her ministrations, and when Kelsa flopped back down, Neoma let Miri push her over until she was curled up tightly against Kelsa's belly. Kevin watched, wide-eyed, as Miri settled down, half-curled around the young daemon, her striped head ending up resting just under Kelsa's paws.  
  
Kevin tilted his head slightly, saw his own surprised expression reflected on Mike's face. “Frankster?” he called out towards the lounge.  
  
Frankie appeared in the door just beyond the daemons, knuckling his eyes. “Yeah,” he asked, tiredness threading his voice.  
  
“Naptime?” Kevin asked his kindly.  
  
Frankie pouted, and Kevin instantly started bracing himself for an argument. But Mike leaned over and gestured to Frankie. “Come on, naptimes are awesome.”  
  
The fight went out of Frankie's shoulders, but Kevin was still surprised when Frank jumped the daemons and came to them instead of climbing into his own bunk. But Mike was way ahead of both of them, shuffling over and tugging up the blanket as Frankie climbed onto Kevin, all knees and elbows.  
  
Mike gently tossed the blanket over them, and Kevin flashed him a grateful smile. It was a tight fit in the bunk, but Kevin didn't complain. The way Frankie was growing up, he might never get the chance to do this again.


End file.
